


Present time

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The best gifts are those that can both girls enjoy together.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- toys

 

 

Lavender grins. „I have something for you.”

Parvati claps her hands. “Uuh, a present?”

“Yeah, something for the both of us actually,” the blonde giggles and gives her girlfriend a box.

“Large,” Parvati says and frowns while unpacking, but her face lightens up in a big smile when she sees what’s in it. “That’s awesome!” she exclaims and picks the big pink double-dildo up.

Lavender moves closer. “So, you like?”

“No, I love,” Parvati answers with a smug smile. “And I can’t wait to try it.” She leans in and kisses Lavender softly.

“Do we have any plans tonight?” she asks, and Lavender lets her fingers trail the chocolate colored skin of the other girl.

“We do now,” she says in a hushed voice, slowly pulling on the strap of Parvati’s negligee to expose even more skin to caress …

 


End file.
